


Dog's Blood

by MMXIII



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMXIII/pseuds/MMXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian returns to the seat of the empire, post-Reichenbach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog's Blood

The steps creak jarringly under Sebastian’s feet like stiff bones, softened only slightly by a thick layer of fine dust. The weight of his footfalls disturbs the odd sundried insect, shuddering comically on the wood with legs snapped together in stagnant air. Somehow this place was always spotless _before_ , though the logistics of that particular phenomenon escape him just as the rest of them did. This corridor is surprisingly airless in stark contrast to the cathedral-ceilinged marble foyer that preceded it; the stairs are narrow, the thick Victorian wallpaper buckling away from deep slashes in the wall underneath. Sebastian runs his finger along the edge of the peeling paper as he ascends.

 

* * *

 

 

_‘fuck’_

_The back of Sebastian’s head hits the wall of the narrow corridor with a muffled crack,_

_They were running, dancing, fucking burning with black hedonism bathing their disaffected brains, soothing their wayward intuition._

_And now Jim has chosen a different key for the coda_

_He leans in far too close, so close he’s bled out into the farthest horizons of Sebastian’s peripheral vision. Not that the latter could look away anyway: Jim’s holding him up, one hand palming his crotch, the other clawing at the back of Seb’s neck_

_Sebastian breathes loudly, splayed out across the wall like a flayed insect, twitching as Jim lights the tips of his wings on fire_

_Jim, crazed, poised & utterly insatiable_

_Doesn’t appear to be breathing at all._

_And despite everything, the acrid smell of spattered viscera and the frantic pulse hammering in his ears, Seb strains forward_

_And they both go up in flames_

 

* * *

Seb pauses for a moment, regarding the door at the top of the stairs warily. It is devastatingly familiar, the patina of the brass, the shine of the ostentatious gloss paint. All the feigned elegance in contrast to the almost imperceptible dip in the floor around the frame; reinforced steel. Sebastian can feel the lock mechanism give under his hands before he even reaches the final few steps, fingers curling reflexively around the elegant key in his palm.

 

Even now he feels like he ought to knock, bracing himself instinctively for an incensed tirade as he reaches forwards, fingers scattering flakes of warping paint..

Even now he is a little afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
